First Date
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: When Gintoki invites a surprised Shinpachi to a festival he begins to wonder if it should be considered a date. Fluffy Gintoki/Shinpachi oneshot.


**Lady Serena: Hello! This is my first Gintama fanfic and I'm so happy! Don't hate me if they seem a little OOC ok? By the way, if you do not like boy/boy loving then, don't read this! Basically a cute one-shot of Shinpachi and Gintoki cuz there are not enough fics of them together!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the clothes on my back and my computer…sad isn't it?**

First Date

Shinpachi was busy hanging up the laundry when someone draped their arms around him. He was shocked at first when he realized the strong arms belonged to his boss and friend Gintoki. It was extremely strange for Gin-san to show any affection towards Shinpachi or Kagura…or anyone at all. He nearly dropped Kagura's shirt when Gintoki pulled him closer in a warm hug.

"Gin san…what's wrong?" Shinpachi asked face red with embarrassment.

Gintoki smiled and released Shinpachi slowly, allowing him to turn to face him, "You seemed like you needed a hug."

Shinpachi's eyes widened before a shy smile danced across his face, "Thank you."

Gintoki suddenly clapped a hand on Shinpachi's shoulder and exclaimed, "Ah ha! I know what will cheer you up! Let's go to the festival down the street. I'll even treat you to candied apples. What do you say?"

Shinpachi was shocked once again. Gintoki was offering to buy him food? What miracle was this? Had the world been taken over by aliens and one of them was pretending to be Gintoki? Oh, wait, the world had been taken over by aliens…never mind.

"Are you feeling all right Gin san? That is you isn't it?" Shinpachi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Gintoki chuckled and he shook his head, "Of course it's me. I just happen to be in a great mood today. So let's go to the festival ok?"

Shinpachi blinked before glumly shaking his head and turning his back to Gintoki, "Gin san, I'm sorry but I have responsibilities to attend to. I need to finish the laundry, find us some dinner, and sweep the floor. But thank you for the offer, it was very…thoughtful."

Not one to be turned down, Gintoki grabbed Shinpachi's shoulders and pulled him into his arms again, his chest flushed against Shinpachi's back.

"Shinpachi kun…just forget about those things…they will be here when we get back. It's not like some underwear thief is going to show up and steal Kagura's underwear. So just let go and enjoy yourself for once hmm?" he leaned down and whispered into a furiously blushing Shinpachi's ear.

Shinpachi was so distracted by Gintoki's warm breath in his ear that he neglected to remind him that there was indeed an underwear thief still on the loose. He gulped and pushed up his glasses nervously before pulling himself out of Gintoki's grasp and sighing.

"I suppose taking a break would be nice. But I'm only going for an hour and then we will return ok?" Shinpachi mumbled.

Gintoki released a proud grin and grabbed Shinpachi's hand, yanking him in the direction of the door. As Shinpachi tried not to focus on the fact that Gintoki's very warm hand was gripping his, Gintoki suddenly came to a halt and spun around quickly. He took the hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it, his burgundy eyes staring straight into Shinpachi's stunned brown ones.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me Shinpachi kun," Gintoki breathed out, his breath tickling Shinpachi's arm and causing goosebumps.

Shinpachi blushed and nearly swooned in response to Gintoki's romantic gesture. In his mind he was screaming, 'WHY?!'

He giggled nervously as he replied, "Sure…but you're acting like this is a date or something."

Gintoki raised an eyebrow and smirked as he drawled, "Of course it's a date Shinpachi kun."

Shinpachi's eyes bugged out and his heart began to break dance. There was no way Gintoki was being serious. 'Why would he want to go on a date with a loser like me?'

"W-w-what? You're just…kidding…right?" he stammered in shock.

Gintoki sighed and used his grip on Shinpachi's hand to pull him close again, "Does this seem like a joke to you?"

His eyes bore down intensely into Shinpachi's and he cupped the boy's chin with his free hand. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Shinpachi's. The boy gasped, allowing Gintoki to slide his tongue into his mouth for exploration. Gintoki's experienced tongue mapped out Shinpachi's cavern before attempting to play with Shinpachi's nervous one. The two finally began a playful dance where Shinpachi followed Gintoki's lead. Just when he thought he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, Gintoki released him and they leaned against each other, flushed and panting.

Gintoki cupped Shinpachi's cheek and pressed his lips to Shinpachi's forehead, "So, I take it I just stole your first kiss so I should take responsibility and take you out on a proper date right?"

Shinpachi remained speechless and he smiled and nodded. Gintoki gazed lovingly down at his date and reached out his hand to Shinpachi as he smiled warmly, "Come on."

Shinpachi took a deep breath and took the offered hand, allowing Gintoki to pull him out the door and to the first of many wonderful dates.


End file.
